Lizzie Gets Tudored
by TudorTime
Summary: Lizzie goes back to the Tudor dynasty(Henry VIII) What happens when she arriv! in a mini skirt? Uh oh look like trouble.
1. Default Chapter

B LIZZIE GETS TUDORED B  
  
BY: THE TEAM OF TUDORTIME  
  
***  
  
"Lizzie unhand me!!!" Matt screamed as Lizzie shakes him roughly  
  
holding his shoulders.  
  
"No, gees, just give me them back!" "Those are my favorite commerative Spice Girls  
  
platforms."  
  
"ugh!!"Screamed Lizzie as she threw Matt against the ground. She said it in that high-pitched   
  
Lizzie squeal. It reminds me of a piglet.  
  
Lizzie stomped into her room. Finding Gordo on her computer.   
  
"Hey Gordo," said Lizzie  
  
"Hey", he replied casually.   
  
"You know your name means fat boy in Spanish", said Lizzie.  
  
"No it doesn't"  
  
"Umm, yes it does, I thought you got A+'s in everything".  
  
"Umm I take French! Look I feel so upset now, after the death of Popo   
  
Sanchez, that was my Mexican Grandfather. Your not helping. I feel horrible   
  
unwanted, your like toro in the distance...running to trample me." Gordo  
  
said a tear running down his rosy cheek.   
  
"Look, your my best friend, and I don't wanna hurt you," said Lizze.  
  
Then Gordo shut off her computer..the wrong way..and stormed out of the room.  
  
Lizzie sobbing walked around her room. She picked up favorite video, Barnie and  
  
Friends and popped it in the VCR.   
  
She turned on her computer and put for her away message  
  
"Watching Barney...call the cell  
  
Hugz n Kizzezzz  
  
Lizzie."  
  
She then got her Spice Girls platforms and looked at them. They were only a size 2,  
  
her third grade size, but she still loved to dance in them her feet hamging out.  
  
Her flubber hung out the sides. She was 14 beginning to get a little chunky and beefy.  
  
She turned off Barney and started downstairs. Matt suddenly ambushed her into his room.  
  
"Maaatttttt!" Lizzie screamed her face bright red.  
  
"Kiddsss, what's going on up there?" Asked Jo in an inquisitive voice.  
  
"Nothing", the both replied in harmony.  
  
"Lizzie," I found this thing in my closet.   
  
"Let me guess? mold?"  
  
"NOOO"  
  
Matt opened the door revealing a hole in the ground. I have no clue how it got there.  
  
They started going looking down the hole. They threw a rock down and heard:  
  
"What is that bloody piece of struddel doing here?"  
  
"Matt! You threw a piece of apple struddel?"  
  
"I had nothing else", said Matt.  
  
The hole was dark, brick, and had a steel ladder built on the side.  
  
It had a starnge flag--it read Tudor...with an eagle. They went down the ladder.  
  
Lizzie and Matt were in the 1500's in Cardinal Weasley's privy chamber.  
  
Lizzie was wearing a tight pink miniskirt and a baby blue bellie shirt.  
  
It said BEBE on it. Matt had on a blue shirt that said "Get out of here, you dirty rat, or   
  
I'll pulla Columbine on you".  
  
Cardinal Weasley stared at them gasped and walked away.   
  
They walked around the magnificent Ludlow Castle.  
  
The walls were covered this print of a monogram that had  
  
C and H entwined.  
  
They walked around the castle while people shouted blasphemy and other names  
  
that I may not mention.  
  
Lizzie, the way she was dressed wasn't accepted.  
  
***  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 2--Mary's Bedchamber!! Please write a review  
  
if you dont like it flame it! 


	2. Mary Tudor's Bedroom

***  
  
Matt and Lizzie walk around staring quizically. A woman shouts:  
  
"Filthy whore!!"   
  
"What?"  
  
"Look at you, you are half naked!"  
  
"Okayyy", said Lizzie shocked.   
  
"Look at how these people are dressed, everything is covered, in the olden days,   
  
if your ankles where showing it was considered revealing!" Matt whispered.  
  
Looking for a way to get back home they looked around. Taking a narrow, iron, spiral,  
  
staircase up and up they came across a bedroom with 2 huge wooden doors.  
  
"Wow", they said in harmony like they do often.  
  
They walked in and saw a girl in a humongous crimson velvet dress with emeralds sown in.  
  
Master Vives walked up to them and sneered.  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE AT ONCE. THIS IS PRINCESS MARY'S BEDCHAMBER, YOU WHORE."  
  
"SSS-iirr I-I-I", Lizzy studdered as she usually did with her high pitched piglet voice.  
  
Master Vives slapped her. He slammed his walking stick down and the tiny fox head on the  
  
top wobbled. Mary Tudor, Princess of Wales, daughter of King Henry the VIII, was giggling.  
  
Lizzie then took a deep breath, adjusted her mini-skirt and slapped him on the stomach. She  
  
was such a weakling he didn't even move a muscle.  
  
Lizzie bend her elbows, closed her eyes, and began waving her hands up and down.  
  
CAT FIGHTTT!!!  
  
Mater Vives did the same, and Mary could've sworn she hear Lizzie growl.  
  
Sooo, Master Vives and Lizzie were catfighting, Mary was rolling on the floor in laughter,  
  
and Matt was crying.  
  
Then King Henry walked in. Everyone stopped. Mary was dumbstruck sitting Native American style  
  
on the ground. She stared at her father wide eyed.  
  
Master Vives stood tall, silent.  
  
Lizzies mini skirt was even higher now and so was her bellyshirt.  
  
Astonsihed King Henry's face grew red.  
  
This guy had a temper.  
  
"Off with you head!!!!!!"He roared pointing at Lizzie.  
  
"Look at you, you barely have any clothes on! Off with your head and  
  
that little weasley brat next to you."  
  
"Hey!" Matt shouted.  
  
"Don't you dare!!!!"  
  
So Lizzie and Matt walked up with Mary, Master Vives(Lizzies tutor), King Henry,  
  
and Queen Catherine.  
  
***  
  
Sweat poured down Lizzie's rosy face as Matt was screaming and crying.  
  
"I don't wanna die!!!Nooooooooooooo!" Matt screamed.  
  
Then suddenly out of no where Jo appears.  
  
She is dressed like Super Woman.   
  
King Henry looks at her. He smiles. Uh oh.  
  
"Carpe Diem!" Jo screams (sieze the day in Latin).  
  
"Right mom, just get us out of here!" Lizzie said.  
  
Jo scoops up Matt and Lizzie while kicking King Henry. Then out if no where  
  
the Indiana Jones theme song starts playing.   
  
"TURN THAT BLOODY MUSIC OFF!" screams King Henry throwing a royal rock  
  
at them. It was a large emerald. It hit Lizzie calf leaving a stone scrape.  
  
By now, King Henry was in a fit of rage, lying on his stomach, throwing his fists against the ground  
  
and kicking, he looked like a two year old.  
  
He was throwing a royal tantrum. Mary and Catherine already left, and Master Vives was shaking his head.  
  
***  
  
BACK AT HOME....  
  
"KIDS!!What happened?" JO screamed almost throwing a banana at us.  
  
"UMMM it's a l-l-l-ong story" studdered Lizzie as she usually does.  
  
"Your Grounded".  
  
"ARE YOU GROWLING AT ME YOUNG LADY???" ASKED JO.  
  
"It's a big habit now, " said Matt smiling his teeth protruding from his mouth.  
  
His eyes were still puffy from crying.   
  
"Well, go on now, get to your room."  
  
Lizzie and Matt were giggling as they headed upstairs staring at their  
  
mom's Wonder Woman outfit. 


End file.
